dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Walkthrough:Dragon Quest IX/Snstar2006/part3
This part of the walkthrough is available after you have collected all 7 fyggs. If you don't, please see: Part 2 of the walkthrough Chpater 11: Outsiders, Away! Angel Falls Again Go to the blue tree near Alltrades Abbey, and summon the Starflight Express, talk to Stella and choose to go to The Observatory. There will be a cutscene, followed by a unbeatable fight. (The hero won't be able to move, so just wait until the fight finished by itself.) After another cutscene, the hero will fall to Wormwood Creek. When the hero wakes up, the mayor will announce to meet at the church in the evening. Rest at the inn and go to the church, the mayor will ask you a question, whether you answer "yes" or "no", he will say the same thing that you are lying (because you are an outsider). Wallace will appear and argued with him, then run out. A fat man by the gate of the town will tell you that Wallace will be at Hope Springs, which is located northeast of the town. Leave the town and cross the bridge north of the town, head northeast into the forest. When the scene changes, head south and check the hole on the wall. You will find a chest here containing a Alchemy ingredient Lucida shard. Wallace will be in here too, talk to him and he will give you a hint of the next step. When he who seeks the way to Upover appears, open the gates of Wormwood with the light guarded by the sentry statue. Then he will say that the Bowhole is sealed, so you must find a way to break the seal. Leave the cave, the ghost girl that has shown in Mountain Pass and Dourbridge will appear again, this time she will talk to you and ask you to find something she hid around the guardian's statue. By the way, she will tell you that her name is Serena. Zoom to the town, and check the guardian's statue in the corner by the weapon shop, but nothing will be found here. Wallace will appear and tell you that in the past, the statue is suppose to be in somewhere where everyone can seem, somewhere central in the town. Remember when you first reach this town, the mayor held a meeting in the church? the church is the center of the town! Head to the church, talk to the priest beside the door, he will say that where you see the stone used to be something, but he didn't finish the sentence. The old woman in the center will say that the stone was put there around the time she was born. Check the stone tablet on the east wing of the church you will find another clue: This stone stands in place of the abomination that brought disaster on our village. Trust outsiders at your peril. Fellowship starts and ends at home. Check the stone now and you will find Serene necklace. With the necklace in your possession, return to Hope Springs and hand it in to Serena, a flashback cutscene about her will show. After the flashback, she will agree to open the seal of The Bowhole for you. The Bowhole Arriving at The Bowhole, Serena will be here waiting for you at the cave entrance to the north. talk to her and she will break the seal. Enter the cave, there will be a dancer's ghost who will teach you a new party trick "Weird dance". Any of the three holes will take you to the next level, but I recommend the left one, get down and collect the chest on the left then head east to unlock a door to outside. Go to level 1 again and drop down from the middle hole, head north to go to next level. Note this enemy that is similar to Metal slime: Agility ring Depressing shoes | note=Rarely appears and easily escape. Reward with high experience. Defense is high, use equipments that give higher critical or fatal attack to fell it. }} B2 has 5 branches, southeast contains a blue chest and a Light gauntlet, the north contains a chest with Holy talisman, northwest contains a blue chest. After you collect all of them, head southwest to get to the next level. Head straight north to get a blue chest, then wind clockwise and across the bridge to the next level. At B4, head straight into the building, restore you HP and check the statue in the center to trigger the Boss fight. Ethereal stone (100%) |skills= |spells= |family=Beast family |bestiaryNumber=268 |description= |locations=Western Wormwood - The Bowhole }} After defeating the Boss, you will get an important item, Wyrmlight Bow. Zoom back to Wormwood Creek, rest and restock your supply because there will be a long journey. When you are prepared, head west to Wormwood Canyon. Chpater 12: Uproar at Upover Keep heading west until you see a tablet on the ground with a dragon on it, check the tablet, the the hero will shoot an arrow with Wyrmlight Bow, creating a light bridge cross the canyon. The mayor of Wormwood Creek will appear and apologize for not believe the hero. Cross the bridge and head south to the new region, Wyrmtail. Continue to head south to get to Wyrmwing, then go west and north to get to the west section of Wyrmtail. Head northwest until you see a stair that lead to Wyrmsmaw. Go around the volcano in the center clockwise, and you will see a staircase up the volcano, take it to get to Upover. Equip your party members with new equipments, and go up the steep stairs behind the inn to the mayor's house. Talk to the mayor and then head to the cave beside the house. Magmaroo is a volcanic dungeon, so... Beware of the lava puddles that reduce your HP like poison puddles!!! Magmaroo From the entrance, head north then cross the bridge, go south first to collect a blue chest, then head north into the next level. Go across the south bridge and head northeast to collect 1500 G, and go to the northeast corner to get a Seed of Defense. After that, take the staircase to level 3. Head north and down the staircase back to level 2 to collect a Mini medal, then back to level 3 and head south to the outside. Go straight east, and collect a Saint's ashes on the platform, then continue into the west cave. Take the stair to level 4. Wind anti-clockwise to the lower level, there is a Hades's helm, take it but DO NOT EQUIP IT because it is cursed, it will cost 1000+ G to remove it at the church. Head east and north to take the staircase to level 5. Head straight south, collect a Safety shoes on the outside before you take the staircase. At level 6, go straight south to the Summit, wind anti-clockwise up the slope and collect a blue chest on your way. Prepare your self for the Boss fight, when you approach the central platform, the fight will be triggered. Dragon scale (100%) |skills=Slash of Claw |spells=Breath of Fire Terrible Lightning |family=Dragon family |bestiaryNumber=269 |description=One-time hero of the skies who watched over the world from up over Upover. Not too fond of Celestrians for some reason. |locations=Magmaroo - Summit }} Gittish Intrusion After the boss fight, an old lady will appear. After the cutscene, zoom to Upover. You will notice that the background music is changed to that of a monster fight. Go rest and save your progress first, then talk to the Gittish soldiers to trigger a fight with: After the fight, go back to the entrance of Magmaroo, the old lady that appeared at the Summit will be there block the way. Talk to her and she will tell you to get a Drunken Dragon and go alone to meet Greygnarl. Go to the wine cellar through the stair outside of the mayor's house, and talk to the guy inside to get a Drunken Dragon. Then zoom to Stornway and drop your party members at Quester's Rest. Zoom back to Uproar and talk to the old lady, she will move away and tell you that the Summit can be reached using a Chimaera wing (or Zoom). So zoom up and talk to Greygnarl. Another monster will appear: Gold ring Skull ring | note=Event-encounter monster }} After that, Greygnarl will give you a set of Dragon Equipments (including Dragon helm, Dragon armour, Dragon glove, Dragon trousers and Dragon boots. ). Equip them and talk to Greygnarl, a cutscene will show, after that, you will be taken to Gortress. Chapter 13: Mutiny in Gortress After a cutscene with the pig-headed boss Goreham-Hogg, your hero will be taken to his/her cell. Check the door and the guy next door will talk with you, then wait until next morning, the guard will take you out. Go into the room in the center, up the stairs and cross the bridge, talk to the guy live next to your cell, you will find out that his name is Sterling. Talk to him and go around the Gortress. Sterling will explain everything to you. Places you need to visit and people you need to talk to before the story continues are: * People pushing a huge wheel, talk to them. * Gallows on the north corner * Shield field on the north side, check either of them. * Guards by the gate. * A worker by the graveyard. There is a priest and a merchant here, you can talk with them to save and buy items. When you have talk to everyone, Sterling will prompt you that you shoul dgo working. Save and restock you supply, then talk to him to continue. In the evening when your hero return to the cell, Sterling will tell you about his plan to escape. Next morning, when you are free to walk around, go to the gallows and a cutscene will show. After the cutscene, you can leave form the gate and zoom to Stornway and get your party members back. EQUIP YOUR PARTY MEMBERS NOW!!! Back to Gortress, and head north, go through the shield forces and climb up the stairs. Enter the watchtower and go to Level 2. Check the glowing device to trigger a fight with Lethal armour: Magic armour Seed of defense | note=Event-encountered monster }} After you defeat the monster, check the device again to turn off the Shield field. Leave the watchtower and follow Sterling. Enter the door in the middle, you will see a blue shining spot, this is a restoration point, you will see another one in Gittingham Palace later. Restore and continue. At level 1, you will see Sterling and Goreham-hogg inside, but do go in the room as yet. Go around the level and B1 to collect some items. There is a recipe book in the southwest room bookshelf. After you get enough, enter the room. Boss fight right after the cutscene. Tough guy tattoo (100%) Densinium (100%) |skills= |spells= |family=Beast family |bestiaryNumber=270 |description= |locations=Gortress' - L1' }} After the fight, Sterling will collect a whistle from one of the chest, you can find Ultimate key from the other. Now you can open any door in the game. Now go to B1, Sherling will tell you that the shining stuff in the cells here are Celestrians. Free them and talk to Sterling, you will see an event with Starflight Express and Barbarus, then you will return to the Observatory. Chapter 14: Origin of Celestrians